


Guilt With Fire

by PlayerOneMell



Series: Echoing Words [7]
Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cuddles, Cutting (mentioned), Enjoy!, Fire, Fluff, Gay, Guilt, Halloween party mentioned, Kisses, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mental hospital (mentioned), Michael makes an entrance, Mountain Dew Red, Near Death, Post: SQUIP, Running, SQUIP talks in italics, Senior year, THE PLAY mentioned, Texting, boyf riends - Freeform, cliff hanger, im bad at tags, richjake, texts are in brackets, well... not too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: “So, how long has Rich had it back on?”Jeremy swallows, he isn’t ready to answer that question. Rich reactivated his SQUIP to save Jeremy. Jeremy knows what Rich did for him and he is so grateful for it. This is his chance to save Rich from his own doom. Jeremy sighs and looks at Michael, trying to tell him he doesn’t want to answer that question quite yet.





	Guilt With Fire

He could hear the shaking of his own rib cage as he lies all alone in the solitude he has placed himself in. How much longer would this last? Would the tears continue to prick his eyes and run like hot lava down his face? The nightmares make his bones rattle, and he swears sometimes he could hear them cracking. Maybe that’s just the storm outside. There’s a thunderstorm. 

 

It’s April in New Jersey and it has been raining for over two weeks. It’s been raining since Christine saved Jeremy from his SQUIP. SQUIP. It’s the one word Jeremy can’t say, and he is glad that he can’t even hear it. The SQUIP’s voice seems to have died down for the moment, but the nightmares are making an awful return. 

 

Jeremy lays on his bed staring at the superhero posters on his ceiling. Spider-man is the one he can immediately see because Peter Parker has always been his favorite. Besides, Jeremy can’t deny how cute Tom Holland is. He is British after all. However, staring at these posters, staring at the ceiling, it doesn’t make things better. It doesn’t answer his questions. Does anyone truly have an answer? 

 

It’s been raining for weeks. Jeremy feels like it has been years. It doesn’t make him feel good and it doesn’t make him happy. It’s the same kind of rain that had precipitated on the night him and Michael got into one of the biggest fights they have ever been in that wasn’t about a video game. Jeremy is wondering how Michael is doing? He has been gone way too long. 

 

Sure, Jeremy has other friends he interacts with, but it’s just not the same without his nerdy boyfriend. Jake calls Jeremy every few days to talk about it. Not Michael. No, this ‘it’ being the SQUIP. After all, Rich has reactivated his SQUIP. Rich hadn’t gotten the chance to drink red when Jeremy did, and no one knows how to get red. It seems as if everyone is now awaiting Michael’s arrival. Although, Jeremy could probably just asks Michael’s moms if he could go over to the house for some nineties sodas. Michael does seem to have a lot of those. 

 

The pale teenager curls into a ball on his side and pulls out his phone as he snuggles into his blanket that resembles his pride flag. He scrolls through his phone and finds Michael’s contact. It’s titled ‘Player One’ and has a series of hearts emojis around it. There’s also a video game controller. Jeremy sighs and decides to scroll through old conversations. 

 

January 2nd:

[Player One: I miss you!]

[You: Mikey, I just left your house.]

[Player One: I know, but now I’m all alone without my Jer to cuddle with. :( ]

[You: I’m sorry, honey. I promise I’ll come over tonight and we can cuddle. I need my Mikey anyways. I just have to go to a dentist appointment.]

[Player One: SIGH! I know. ]

 

December 25th:

[You: Merry Christmas, Micah.]

[Player One: GASP! You remembered.]

[You: Michael, just because I’m Jewish does not mean I do not know when Christmas is, ya nerd. It’s such an advertised holiday.]

[Player One: Awe, I love you too.]

  
  


December 17th:

[You: Hey, Mikey?]

[Player One: Yeah, babe?]

[You: Mahal Kita.]

[Player One: Mahal din kita. You have no idea how much you just made me smile.]

[You: Dork.]

[Player One: Yeah… but I’m your dork.]

 

November 27th:

[You: Hey, baby. I know you’re probably not on your phone much because you are still recovering. I love you very much and I know you’re gonna get better soon. Maybe not mentally, but physically. I am going to be here for you no matter what. I’m planning on coming to the hospital tomorrow morning. Dad says he sends his support and hopes his son in law feels better soon. Son in law. He’s ready for us to be married already, lol. Anyhow, I miss you loads. I’m just sending you this text because you’re my best friend and riend. You are my love. I know right now things seems rough, but it’ll get better soon. See you tomorrow morning, and hopefully you see this before I go. Goodnight Player One. Hope you’re having sweet dreams.]

 

This text makes Jeremy cry and the hot as lava tears begin to stream down his face. He remembers when Michael was in the hospital only months ago, and how he was struggling to breathe. It’s now a vivid image in his mind. Michael in his hospital bed. Why did this have to happen? The image breaks Jeremy’s heart into a million pieces. He makes his stomach tense, his chest tighten. His throat is sandpaper and his tears flow like a river. He would write Michael a goodnight paragraph every night in the hospital. He hates remembering this time, and goes to scroll back to sometime in the December, but notices he got a response back from Michael. 

 

[You: Hello, my boyf. I’m actually awake because my doctor needed to talk to my moms, and I’m anxious to know what is going on. This paragraph means the world to me. Thank you very much for sending it. My heart is beating steadily on my heart monitor for you. I should be released soon but I think Mama and Mom want me to stay home for a little while so they can take care of me. I don’t wanna be a pity project but I don’t think I have a choice right now. Mahal kita, bear. I love you so very much. My love for you is as great as the stars in the sky. I think if you and me were stars - we would be a great constellation. Was that cheesy? Was that stupid? I’m sorry, you know my air flow isn’t exactly the best. Anyways, I hope you’re doing well in the outside world. I know school might be hard, but I’m here. I love you. I’m fighting to live. Goodnight, Player Two. Mahal kita. Good night.]

 

It makes Jeremy smile to read this text and he wipes away his tears. He misses Michael, and he tries to read it in his voice. Unfortunately, it seems the sound of Michael’s voice has slipped his memory. He continues to read other text conversations. 

 

December 4th:

[You: Come over?]

[Player One: On my way. <3]

 

That makes Jeremy smile. He is assuming that he was having a rather bad on December fourth and needed Michael to come over. He loves this about his and Michael’s relationship. He could text Michael, Michael could text him, and they would be at each other’s side as quick as possible if they just asked the other to come over. Jeremy has used texting like this multiple times now. It makes his chest warm to know that Michael is willing to help him, and he will be there in a heartbeat. When will be the next time that happens? 

 

Jeremy stares at his phone that has become a black mirror because his phone has locked. He looks at his lock screen which is half of a photo of him and Michael. Jeremy has the half with Michael in it and Michael has the other half as his lock screen. It makes Jeremy heart ache. He decides to text Michael, but knows there will be no response. No matter how much he wants a response, it’s not gonna happen.

 

April 4th:

[You: Come over?]

 

Jeremy knows this is so stupid because he won’t have a response. It’s such a simple gesture between the two of them but it means so much to Jeremy. He wants to hug Michael and feel the warmth from the red hoodie. The smell of a red strawberry slushy, a bit of weed, and laundry detergent. Sometimes Michael would smell like his hair gel too. Suddenly, to his surprise, Jeremy’s phone buzzes. 

 

[Player One: Turn around.]

 

The boy lying on the bed can’t believe he can’t a response, but believes what the text says. He turns around and sees a figure that’s about Michael’s height walk down the hallway. Could it be Michael? Jeremy’s heart races. 

 

“Mikey?” Jeremy whispers shakily. 

Michael leans in the doorway and smiles softly, “I was gonna surprise you tomorrow morning with a breakfast and everything. You ruined my surprise.” He fake pouts.

“Don’t you pout at me, come here.” Jeremy grins and opens his arms.

 

Michael grins and rushes into the room to give Jeremy a huge bear hug and hold him tight. Jeremy is thrilled and giggles a bit as he buries his face in Michael’s chest. This is what he’s been missing. He’s been wanting this for months and months. He wasn’t sure he could wait longer, and now he didn’t have to.

 

“I missed you so much, babe.” Jeremy mumbles. 

“I miss you too, I don’t wanna leave ever again. I hated every bit of it.” Michael sighs. 

“But you’re home.” Jeremy looks up and grins.

“I’m home because I’m with you.” Michael kisses Jeremy.

 

It’s a super cheesy romantic moment, but it’s not something that could not have been avoided. Michael has been longing to kiss Jeremy and wrap his arms around him. Mental clinics or hospitals or whatever you’d like to call them, are not a paradise. Michael didn’t have fun where he was and he wanted to be home. It’s not like it made a difference. He doesn’t feel much better.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Jeremy asks softly, a little concerned.

 

Jeremy is hoping that Michael is feeling mentally stable and okay again. He just wants Michael to be happy and that hope carries into his eyes. Michael doesn’t know how to respond when Jeremy is looking at him like this. Michael doesn’t feel much better. He doesn’t want Jeremy to know that. However, isn’t that breaking their promise again. That’s the whole reason he sent himself away in the first place.

 

“In all honesty? Very tired.” Michael answers, knowing this is true. 

“Well, it is the middle of the night.”

“Why’re you awake, baby? Nightmares?” Michael questions, rubbing Jeremy’s back with his thumb.

“K-kinda.. more the fact that there’s a storm outside.” Jeremy says quietly. 

 

Michael nods, almost forgetting about the rain he drove here in. Well, his moms drove him over. They both have the need to keep track of Michael now. It’s honestly surprising that Michael could get away from his overprotective mothers. Although, they understand that Michael really wants to see Jeremy after being gone for about three months. 

 

“Well, I’m here now. Don’t you worry, babe.” Michael kisses Jeremy’s forehead, “And I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

 

What Michael had just said, it makes Jeremy’s heart swell. Michael is back now, and he’s here to stay. Jeremy nuzzles Michael’s neck and settles there. He can feel how warm Michael is, and it makes his chest feel warm, which is surprising since Jeremy is always cold. Jeremy doesn’t mind because all he knows is that he missed this. The warmth of Michael, Michael’s smile, Michael’s voice. It’s all with him now. 

 

“How about we get some sleep and catch up in the morning, huh? I’ll tell you everything th-that’s happened.” Jeremy smiles a bit. 

Michael nods, “Yeah. I really missed my Jer-bear cuddles.” 

 

Jeremy’s lips curve into a smile as he lies down with his boyfriend. Michael takes off his glasses before covering them both in Jeremy’s sheets which have stars and planets on them. Jeremy knows there’s a lot he must tell Michael in the morning, but he’s sure Michael can handle it. He’s just not sure if he is ready to share this information. What if he’s the one who can’t handle it? Everything without Michael seemed to go by so slow, but quick all at once. What can Jeremy do to keep himself calm? Perhaps he just needs to place these thoughts out his mind for now. 

 

The two boys cuddle and rest their eyes, falling asleep. The next morning, the storm is still continuing outside. It’s still raining, but the thunder and lightning seem to have disappeared for the time being. As they awake, their legs are intertwined together as Michael is spooning Jeremy. Jeremy’s ocean blue eyes crack open, he sees him and Michael’s fingers are intertwined. Yes, everything seems to be back to normal for the moment. Although, what is truly normal when it comes to Michael and Jeremy?

 

As the morning goes on, Mr. Heere gives the boys Belgian waffles for breakfast. Michael cuts his into the shape of pac-man, and places one chocolate chip so it looks like pac-man’s eye. He uses chocolate syrup to outline of the body, and drops of whip cream as the pellets that pac-man eats. Jeremy is glad to see Michael being his old, funny self. 

 

“So, bear?”

“Yeah?” Jeremy asks, being pulled out of his haze of studying all of Michael’s handsome features. 

“So… what’s going on? What did I miss?” Michael asks. “Don’t make me ask by singing the song from Hamilton.”

 

Jeremy laughs softly, he really did miss MIchael. He has never felt this happy… well, not since January that is. He doesn’t want to ruin the mood with everything Michael has missed. The fact his SQUIP temporarily came back? It was back for about two months, and he never spoke a word of it to Michael. He didn’t tell Michael that Christine had to save his life. Then, something strikes Jeremy’s memory. Rich is still with his SQUIP. 

 

“Um, forget about that. We have a se-seriously urgent matter on our h-hands.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Well, I’m fine now. Rich’s SQUIP is back. You’re the only one who has the ability to get red. R-Rich needs it.”

“Jer, you know where a bottle is.”

“I um… I had to use it.” Jeremy mumbles, hoping Michael wouldn’t notice as he plays with the sleeve of his pajamas. 

 

Hearing this makes Michael’s heart stop for a minute. Jeremy had just told him he needed red. Why didn’t he know about this earlier? After all the promises they’ve made each other to talk to each other no matter what. Being in a mental clinic doesn’t mean Michael couldn’t talk to Jeremy. It breaks his heart that Jeremy wouldn’t come to him about this. How could this happen? Then Michael realizes that is probably the real reason why Jeremy stopped visiting him, and that makes him feel worse. 

 

“Okay…” Michael takes a breath, holding in his feelings because he knows that Rich is in trouble. “Jeremy, I’ll come back to it because I want answers.”

Jeremy nods in understanding, looking down, “Okay.”

“So, how long has Rich had it back on?”

“About a month.”

“Why did it?”

 

Jeremy swallows, he isn’t ready to answer that question. Rich reactivated his SQUIP to save Jeremy. Jeremy knows what Rich did for him and he is so grateful for it. This is his chance to save Rich from his own doom. Jeremy sighs and looks at Michael, trying to tell him he doesn’t want to answer that question quite yet. 

 

“L-Long story.” Jeremy says quietly. 

“Okay, okay. Do you know where he is?” Michael questions, getting up after finishing his waffle. “If you can drive me to my house? I can get some red to Jake or Rich. How’s Jake been holding up?”

“Barely, in all honesty. He is terrified that he is going to lose Rich.”

“Makes sense. Rich is all he has. After all, his parents left him. Jake doesn’t have much but he does have Rich.” Michael sighs and shakes his head, looking down. 

“I’ll text him, alright?” Jeremy says, taking out his phone. 

 

Michael nods and cleans up breakfast as Jeremy texts Jake. Michael’s hands tremble slightly because Michael can’t deal with the thoughts of the SQUIP coming back. He isn’t sure if Jeremy’s came back because Rich’s did. After all, there was a link in between them that was made by their SQUIP. Is Jeremy still hearing it? Michael isn’t sure, but he doesn’t have time to piece together all the pieces of the puzzle. All he knows is that Rich needs to be saved. Otherwise, very bad things could happen. SQUIPS could take over, or Jake could fall back into depression. It’s very different things, but Michael doesn’t want either to happen. 

 

April 5th: 

[You: Jake, where’s Rich? Michael is back and he’s getting red for him.]

[Dillinger: Yo, broski! Jake and I are at the track at school.]

[You: You’re with him?]

[Dillinger: He’s running, so yes.]

[You: You Do realize it’s raining?]

[Dillinger: Heere, I don’t care. Now get here soon, bro.]

 

Jeremy sighs and looks over at Michael who looks very anxious. Jeremy feels guilty because he knows he’s caused this. Jeremy wishes none of the bad things happened when Michael was away. Jeremy wants everything to be perfect and live happily ever after. Why can’t he just have a happy ending? When will all this suffering end?

 

“School track.”

“Indoor or outdoor?” Michael asks, fixing his hair. 

“Not sure.” Jeremy sighs, slipping on his shoes. 

“Alright, we just going?”

“Yup.” Jeremy responds. 

 

Jeremy grabs the car keys from the bowl on the coffee table in the living room. He takes Michael by the hand and leads him to the Heere car down the street. Jeremy drives to the Mell house and the car is completely silent. He hates this silence. He wonders what he can do to change it. 

 

“Michael, do you wanna listen to music?”

“How could you not tell me your SQUIP was back?” Michael asks, not even answering Jeremy’s question. 

 

Michael is upset with the fact that Jeremy wouldn’t come to him about this. It hurts him and makes him feel that Jeremy has lost trust in him. Michael is still the same person he used to be, and that will never change. He feels like Jeremy should know that, especially since Michael’s one of the only students in their class that never had a SQUIP. 

 

“Michael, I didn’t want to worry you. You had your own stuff going on, and I knew you’d be back. I didn’t know what to do, so I just tried to avoid it.”

“Jeremy, you know you can’t avoid it. It’s bullshit. You should’ve told me so we could talk about it. I was still able to talk. You have no idea how fucking lonely I was.”

 

Jeremy feels his stomach fold into a knot. He is guessing that is sort of his fault because he stopped visiting Michael after two weeks. Didn’t his mothers visit him? It’s not like Jeremy would know because he was never there. He feels bad for not being there. He just didn’t want to worry Michael while he was away. 

 

“I’m sorry, Mikey.” Jeremy sighs, wanting to look over at him but can’t because he’s driving. “I sh-should’ve told you.”

“I know that.” Michael looks out the window. “I wish you did. Who the hell saved you?”

“Christine.” Jeremy responds. 

 

There’s a small silence as Michael is trying to figure out how Christine could’ve gotten her hands on a bottle of red. He is positive that he is the only one who is possession of bottles of this old soda. Well, at least in the friend group. 

 

“How?”

Jeremy takes a breath, “Everyone broke into your locker. Rich figured out my SQUIP was back and decided there was only one way to save me. He had to break into your locker and no one knew the combination. So, Rich reactivated his SQUIP because we know SQUIPs can break into lockers because I had broken into Rich’s locker when I had it. Rich got the red and Christine ran into the bathroom where I was and saved my life. It was trying to take me over and I… I…” Jeremy is gripping the steering wheel tightly and parks the car. 

“Jeremy, it’s okay now.” Michael says calmly. 

 

Michael feels bad for asking because he knows that Jeremy did not want to tell him all of this. He feels as if he has pushed Jeremy, and he feels awful for doing so. Michael just wants Jeremy to be okay. How could he let all of this happen? He beats to shield him from harm. Jeremy is nothing but sweet him, and Michael wants him to stop suffering. 

 

“I’m here, baby. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

“You weren’t there.” Jeremy says, tears rolling down his face. 

“I am now.” Michael sighs. “And I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are, Micah. I was waiting for you to come and save me, and I know you would if you were there. I just wanted to be there. I wanted my knight in shining armor.”

Michael feels his heart sink, “I wish I was.”

 

Jeremy looks over at Michael and wipes his tears away with the sleeves of his cardigan. Michael hates to see that Jeremy is crying. He just wanted to come back and have a normal day with his boyfriend. Although, this seems to be a normal day between the two of them. Michael loves being out of the ordinary, but it does exhausted at times. 

 

“Can we just do this?” Jeremy asks. “We gotta save Rich, and we can continue this later, huh?”

Michael nods, and sighs deeply. “Yeah, I’ll get the red.”

 

Michael gets out of the car and walks down the sidewalk a bit. Jeremy watches, and he doesn’t want to take his eyes off of Michael. Michael just got back and Jeremy doesn’t want to miss a single thing. He watches as his mothers greet him at the door. He hugs both of them and heads inside.

 

Everything seems so peaceful in Jeremy’s eyes. Everything is good when Michael is around, right? Well, it is according to Jeremy. Michael just hasn’t told Jeremy how he’s doing. Michael wishes that he was automatically fixed, but he isn’t. That’s just not how the world works. Michael is tired and wants a solution. He’s tried and tired. He feels helpless. Who would ever help him anyways? Michael’s just thinking he’s a lost cause. 

 

The Filipino boy in the red hoodie eventually returns to the Heere car. Michael keeps the bottle of red in his lap and sighs. Jeremy looks at him and starts the car in silence. There’s awkward space between the two. 

 

“Michael?” Jeremy asks as he stops at a red light.

“Yes, honey?” MIchael responds.

“How  **are** you feeling? I mean, you just got home.”

“I’m… I’m readjusting.”

 

Michael is stating to stay as close to the truth as he possibly can because he doesn’t want Jeremy to know that he isn’t completely okay. He wants Jeremy to be happy for a little while, and he wants that now more than ever since he knows that Jeremy’s SQUIP temporarily came back. 

 

“Is it hard to adjust?”

“A bit.” Michael looks out the window. “It’s different from being on a schedule and being surrounded by strangers. Going to bed at night alone and having a hard time falling asleep because I was worrying about you, wondering if you have had a nightmare. I wanted to cuddle with you. I missed you so damn much and I think that’s what made it so hard.”

“What are you saying?”

“I don’t think the doctors and the tests and all that medical stuff means anything. It didn’t do anything. Yes, it was helpful, but I can’t do this alone. I just can’t.” Michael looks at Jeremy. “I need to have you and mama and mom.”

“And we are here for you, sweetheart.” Jeremy takes one of Michael’s hands in his. 

 

Michael feels his chest go warm and his cheeks go a bit rosy. It’s a dust pink that glows on his cheeks when his fingers intertwine with Jeremy’s fingers. Michael has really missed moments like this. A moment that is filled with sweet silence and a hand hold. It’s such a simple gesture but it means so much to him. Michael knows that words aren’t always necessary to communicate, and Michael almost enjoys the silence that is shared between him and Jeremy as they drive to the school. 

 

As they arrive, Jake runs over to the car that Jeremy and Michael are in. Jeremy immediately gets out and Michael follows. Jake smiles a bit at the fact that Michael is back. It’s just good to have another friend around, and Jake likes it when people come back. He can’t accept the his parents won’t be coming back. He’s just happy that his friends come back, and that’s all he needs for now. 

 

“Jake, what’s going on?” Jeremy asks, shutting the car door as he gets out. He shivers a bit at the cold rain.

 

Jake looks a bit distressed and Jeremy notices them. Are there bags under Jake’s eyes? Definitely. Jake looks a little bit like a raccoon and Jeremy can only assume that he hasn’t slept much at all. Jeremy knows that Jake doesn’t have a stress free life and wants to help Jake; however, he is currently there to help Rich. 

 

“He… he’s just mumbling to himself. Can you please do something? I don’t think he wants the SQUIP in him.”

“Why do you say that?” Michael asks. 

“Cause this isn’t my Richie. This isn’t my best friend. I know it helps with his dad, but I’m working on getting rid of all that. He doesn’t need that thing in his head and he knows it. I know he does.”

“Does he get shocked?” Jeremy is almost mumbling as he remembers his own terrible experience. 

 

Michael moves to wrap an arm around Jeremy, and the other is holding a bottle of Mountain Dew Red. Michael wants to be able to support Jeremy, even if he is shaking right now on the inside. His ribs are rattling. He hates the SQUIP so much. He doesn’t want to see it tear another good friendship apart. Jake loves Rich, and Michael knows it. Everyone knows it when they see the two making out in the school hallways. 

 

Jake nods, “He does.”

“Got it.” Michael takes mental note of that. “I might need you both to hold him down.”

“Yeah, if I can keep up.” Jeremy scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“I can do it.” Jake confirms. 

“Let’s do it.” Michael says, walking towards the track. 

 

Jake and Jeremy follow behind the boy in the red hoodie. Michael places the bottle of red in his hoodie pocket and zips it so Rich can’t see he has it. Although, Michael is assuming that Rich’s SQUIP already knows. Michael makes it to the entrance of the track and locks eyes with Rich. 

 

Rich looks distressed, and his hair is slightly disorganized. Michael looks him over and notices the SQUIP marks that are a bright green that run up his legs. When the SQUIP speaks to him, his eyes go a bright emerald green as well. It’s noticeable that Rich’s SQUIP leaves green marks instead of light blue ones like Jeremy’s SQUIP did. 

 

_ Richard, it is ideal you run from him. _

“Why?” Rich mumbles. 

_ That loser has a bottle of red, do you really wish to rid of me? _

 

If Michael could hear the SQUIP, he would be very angry. Michael despises that word and everyone knows it. It makes Rich cringe when he hears the SQUIP say it. How could it call one of his close friends a loser? He knows the SQUIP is trying to be accurate to Michael’s image, but Rich knows there is more to Michael than being a loser because Michael isn’t a loser. He’s just a loveable nerd. That’s the true ‘L’ word that describes Michael, loveable. 

 

_ I am pending your answer, Richard.  _

“Yeah.” Rich gives a small nod. “I want that red.”

_ I was expecting that. _

“What are you saying?” Rich asks, quietly. 

 

Michael looks at Jake and Jake looks absolutely heart broken. It resonates with Michael. He knows how it feels to watch a love one go through such pain. Rich is trying to fight this voice in his head and no one can see it so they just assume he’s crazy. Jake, Michael, and Jeremy know what’s going on. 

 

Michael takes a step closer to Rich and the boy starts to seize. Rich is acting in a way that is similar to his mannerisms from Halloween at Jake’s house. He was struggling to find Mountain Dew Red, and now he is simply longing for it. He knows Michael has it. Why can’t he just have it. 

 

Rich struggles for control of his mind, and he is familiar with the feeling. Rich starts running off the track and into the field that is next to the school. Michael takes off after him wondering what he’s doing. Jake follows as he is concerned for his boyfriend, and Jeremy is just trying to keep up with his more athletic friends. 

 

_ Oh, so you think you can just rid of me, Richard? It is not as easy as you think it is, or is this going to end like last time? I believe there is a match in your back pocket is it not? _

 

He swallows. Rich remembers the first fire and how much trouble it caused. Why is there a match in his back pocket? He has nightmares from the fire at times and tries to stay away from fire, even the Bunsen burners in his chemistry class. Why would he think this is a good idea. 

 

Jake tugs on Michael’s hand and gets him to stop running because Rich has. Michael looks at Rich, almost in fear. Michael is beginning to wonder to himself, and is thinking maybe he should slowly approach Rich. He knows that something is wrong and doesn’t want to hurt Rich. 

 

The small boy with red dye in his hair takes out a match. It comes from his back pocket, and all of his SQUIP marks lit up. Jake’s eyes widen with horror and knows what Rich is about to do. Jake wants to close his eyes and wish it for it all to go away. He knows that’s not how this works. He wishes it was, but it isn’t. 

 

Rich throws the match down and a circle of raging flames appears around him. The flames growing higher, and without thinking, Michael jumps over the flames and to Rich who is surrounded by them. It’s a wonder they’re staying with how much it’s raining.

 

“Michael!” Jeremy shouts, reaching out, but Jake holds him back. 

“Jeremy, he’s gonna be okay. You have to trust me.” Jake doesn’t sound so sure, but he knows that Michael is gonna be alright. 

 

Michael looks at Rich and the emerald in Rich’s eyes fades away. Michael is now faced with his true friend, and he smiles a bit. He unzips his pocket and Rich is glad to see Michael has jumped through flames to save him. 

 

“Red?” Michael says, holding the bottle up in the similar way he did at the Junior school play. 

“Yeah!” Rich grins, glad someone is here to save him. 

 

Michael unscrews the bottle and hands it to Rich who drinks the small bottle completely. He’s ensuring his SQUIP will be gone for good, but he also is thirsty. Then suddenly, without warning, the flames suddenly go out. It’s almost as if Rich’s SQUIP created the flames. 

 

“Rich!” Jake exclaims with joy. 

 

However, within seconds, Rich drops to the floor. He begins to seize. Michael’s eyes widen as it appears that Rich is dying in front of him and it’s all his fault. It’s not similar to the way the students reacted to red at the play. This is much worse. Rich is gasping for air and drooling and shaking. Michael is frozen in his place and Jake is standing by kneeling by Rich’s side. Jeremy is looking concerned at Michael. The rain seems to make the moment more dramatic. It’s as if they were trapped in a movie scene.

 

“Oh my fuck… I might’ve killed Richard Goranski.” Michael says, feeling a guilt rise within him. 

 

It occurs to Jeremy that Michael isn’t fine at all, and this isn’t going to help him at all. Michael’s hands are shaking at his sides and his struggling with the thought that he might’ve killed his friend. It’s technically the soda’s fault, or maybe even the SQUIP’s, but Michael is blaming himself. He can’t help it. He is disgusted with himself and doesn’t move. Jeremy wants to hug him. One question seems to bother all of them. What is going to happen to Rich? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one took a little longer to write because of some personal stuff. I hope you all like it. Tell me what you thought, there’s more to come!!   
> I have the next part written in my head actually. I’m hoping it will work out. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
